Team BRNZ
by Kaimi Kreissel
Summary: Follow the adventures of four individuals who form a team and attend the Beacon Academy, their paths crossing with teams RWBY, JNPR, and others on numerous occasions. Intended to run chronologically with the show's timeline.
1. Trailer: B

**Trailer: Brown**

A tall man with brown hair tied in a bun was sitting on a bench in the park. He was just checking the latest news that appeared to a few games he was interested in. Few posts barely got his interest, the news were mediocre at best. He then adjusted his glasses and switched to some story reading. Not a quarter passed and something drew his attention: two figures hidden away in nearby bushes, wearing white and black outfits, silver masks covering their faces.

"White Fang? Here? What are they doing?" he wondered.

The man continued reading, or rather he faked it, deciding to observe the two. They were acting really strange: it seemed as they were looking for something, or someone. It was quite easy to deduce since they were observing other visitors and looked away when they didn't seem to find what they were looking for.

Few minutes later, a strange person with short, spiky yellow hair passed by his bench. The young man was shaking, looking nervously around. Someone must be looking for him and it didn't seem like it was something safe. He looked around a bit and dashed into the bushes on the other side. Not even a minute passed and the two White Fang members emerged from their bushes and charged at the ones on the other side. It was clear they found their target.

The blond in the bushes screamed asking for help.

"This is just great... I hoped that at least _this_ once I could just take a day off," the brown-haired man mumbled.

He took his collapsible staff and ran to the scene. Then man then activated the weapon's crossbow mode: from each side of the collapsed staff a straight arm emerged. He activated his Semblance and used it to create a string which connected the both ends of the arms. Furthering the use of his Semblance, he created a bolt and placed it on the crossbow. He then stood behind the two conspicuous people, aiming at their backs.

"What's your business with him?"  
>"It doesn't concern you, filthy human," a rather young female voice appeared from one of the White Fang members. "Let us take care of him."<br>"Why are you so difficult to work with?" he asked with irritation. "Always speaking so cryptically."  
>"Leave or you'll suffer big time," the other member spoke, this was a man who had low voice.<br>"You just ruined my day, you oaf," the crossbow wielder snarked. "I can't even..." and he dramatically waved his head.  
>"See you!"<p>

The smaller figure charged at the man, this was a woman. The man shot his crossbow at her, but it only scratched her. She then took out two short daggers, holding them to her front. The other White Fang member grabbed the other man and started to run away with him. The woman attempted to slash her opponent, but he fully extended the staff and used it to block the incoming attack. The staff now turned into spear which resembled an arrow, like those seen in text rather then the ammunition of bow, and at its top had a cone. He then thrust it at the woman, but she swiftly evaded it and used her opponent's recovery moment to kick his back.

He struggled, but stood up and decided to change his current target and went for the running man. He started his chase after him turning his spear into a crossbow and shot a bolt at him. It hit his arm and he faltered but not enough for his captive to be able to set himself free.

Then woman behind the now-crossbow wielder yelled, "I'm not done with you!"  
>"Sorry, my priorities are in reverse!" the brown-haired man shot back with mild amusement on his face and the woman started to chase him.<p>

The abductor picked on speed and the chaser was starting to loose his distance.

"Great... I guess I need to pull my secret technique or I'm never gonna catch 'em," the brown-haired man growled. "...But the last time I used it wasn't pretty..."

He changed his crossbow back into the spear mode, impaled it to the ground with cone, and leaped into the air, weapon in hand. As he descended he was in a decent distance from the man. He threw his spear at him and narrowly missed, but the White Fang man stopped surprised; that's what he wanted. The brown-haired man then performed a free-point landing near his spear. Well, nearly performed. He landed on his back, not a nice feeling. He then scratched it and the White Fang man let out a chuckle, annoying his opponent.

The man retrieved his weapon from the ground and pointed it at the man.

"Just give up already!" he yelled.  
>"He's too valuable for us," the White Fang member responded.<p>

The kidnapper then stomped his right foot to the ground and a column of stalagmites started to head to the now-spear wielder. He stepped to a side and sported only a minor injury from the attack. The brown-haired man then shifted his weapon to a simple staff, no hooks at sides, hiding the cone inside it, and charged at the man. The White Fang member tossed his victim aside who yelled from the pain he received upon the impact with ground. His defender struck with the staff scoring a few hits, but the aggressor responded with a swift punch which connected with his opponent's guts and followed it with a downward smash with both his fists clenched together. The now-staff wielding man scowled a bit, but quickly recovered and performed a sudden low full spin with his weapon which sent his enemy on the ground.

The oppressed man started to fight with the White Fang woman who arrived just a moment ago. He didn't fare well, dagger at a neck is not exactly something one would like to have direct contact with.

"This man is ours now," she hissed at the man who momentarily knocked her ally. "Go home, child."

The man than impaled his staff onto ground and knelt, a large light blue ornamented circle surrounded him and had the woman and the victim within its range. _Perfect_, the man thought. Then several burst of light appeared, each slightly healing wounds of the men that were in the range, but the woman suffered few blows. Her surprise with the phenomenon allowed the man who was at her whim to free himself.

"You alright?" he asked him.

The escapee looked at the man with surprised eyes.

"How did you—?" he was cut short when his male kidnapper woke up and let a loud roar.  
>"This doesn't sound good, does it?" the brown-haired man asked. The other man simply nodded. "Can you fight?" the blond shook his head giving a negative response. "Stay close," he commanded him. Another nod. "You're not an easy guy to talk with," the now-staff wielder commented.<p>

The male White Fang member rose from the ground and together with her female associate charged at their opponent. The man shifted the staff into spear mode, took it firmly in both hands and performed a half-spin slash just when his enemies were about to strike him. The female managed to jump back, but her comrade wasn't so lucky and got a cut across his chest.

He howled in anger and dark purple aura emanated from him, his hands turning into paws with sharp claws. His opponent was on a verge of losing his sanity, getting ready to kill the man who attacked him. He started to rapidly slash with his claws and scored a few hits. The brown-haired man was bleeding a bit, but nothing that Aura couldn't heal. He needed some kind of strategy or he and their victim wouldn't survive this battle. The White Fang woman decided to assist her ally in fighting the man and during her opponent's moment of inattention performed a jump and managed to score another hit with the dagger she held in reverse manner and it threw him into the air. He recovered midair, changed his spear into a crossbow, and shot several bolts at his enemies managing to hit them a few times.

The White Fang man stomped with his foot and suddenly a piece of ground launched him into the air, straight to his opponent. The woman simply leaped. The brown-haired had to think fast. Then an idea hit him.

He grabbed his spear in a manner that fishermen grab harpoons when hunting larger fish and threw it straight into the woman. Before her partner could warn her or she could notice the incoming weapon she was hit by the spear and flew straight into a tree.

"What will you do _now_ without your weapon, human?" the male White Fang member asked, chuckling.  
>"This!"<p>

The spear that impaled the woman by her hood onto the tree suddenly launched itself backwards. Its wielder performed a back flip in midair and his opponent closed in the distance, somewhat confused what was his enemy's intention. Suddenly the blunt end of the spear hit back of his head knocking him out and bouncing off of him. The brown-haired man grabbed his weapon and shifted it into staff mode.

"You're grounded!" he shouted and performed a powerful downward slash on his opponent smashing him to the ground creating a small crater. He then landed and approached the victim of the White Fang. "You okay?" He nodded.

The woman somehow managed to compose herself after her fall from the tree after she was freed from the spear. She was running straight onto the now-staff wielder with her daggers pointing straight at him, yelling. Just as she was to stab him in her rage, her opponent quickly rotated his staff in front of him using it as a shield to deflect her attacks.

"And for the final touch," he said placing his staff on her chest, the woman was surprised by this turn of events, "fly _awaaay_!" and he launched her into the air with all the strength he could muster. He then twirled his weapon above his head and placed it on the ground, "Breezy."

He grinned at the blond. The freed person then suddenly pointed at his savior's left shoulder where a tattoo was placed: it had brown text-type arrow spear pointing downwards, placed in a dark brown diamond.

"You're a... hunter?!" he exclaimed surprised.  
>"More like hunter-in-training," the brown-haired man responded, his hand scratching the back of his head and sheepish smile on his face. Moment later he extended his hand to the blond in a welcoming manner. "Name's Bruin. Bruin Brown."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

This is just the first character trailer and three more are to follow. Bruin is "based" on the character of the nameless student who briefly appeared in _RWBY_ Volume 1 Episode 9 and who hasn't appeared ever since. His battle style is kinda a mix between Noel Kreiss's style from _Final Fantasy XIII-2 _and Leia Rolando and Alvin's from _Tales of Xillia_, and there might also be a bit of Zidane Tribal as seen in _Dissidia Final Fantasy_ series. I made a numerous references to those characters here, I wonder if you can catch them.

I'm already excited for the next one as it will feature a character who is largely based on a certain _Final Fantasy_ character. This one will a "hella" character.


	2. Trailer: R

**Trailer: Rouge**

Another poor soul got served. Yes, she was a rather playful young lady, but she was not always toying with others, she sometimes helped them as well: such was her nature. Her next victim was her cousin who was at the moment fixing something in the garden. The water hose he was repairing had several holes in it, courtesy of her dog. When her cousin was about to turn on the water to check if there were any leaks left he was suddenly knocked out by the hose which was aggressively sipping water all over the garden. His cousin was simply sitting on the porch and enjoying the chaos.

"Poor Garlik, to work so hard on that water hose just to be attacked by it." She chuckled.

The man woke up to the sight of his 'attacker' chasing the girl's dog. He quickly drew his weapon: a boomerang with capability of transforming into twin daggers. He threw it at the hose attracting its attention. His target started to charge at him but suddenly stopped and fell onto the ground letting only a small stream of water out of its 'mouth'.

His cousin interrupted him once again, although he was thankful for that as he wasn't keen on fixing the hose once again after he would undoubtedly trash it.

"Rouge, how many times you were told not to entertain yourself with these ghosts of yours?" the man was annoyed with his cousin's behavior.  
>"Only like a gazillion times," she replied with a playful tone. "Besides, they're not ghosts, they're spirits."<br>The man sighed. "Maybe it's time someone taught you a lesson then?"  
>"Is this a challenge I hear?" she faked a surprise. "Then it wasn't very convincing, you know?" and she showed him her tongue in a mocking manner.<br>Garlik changed his boomerang into twin daggers. "Prepare to be trashed!"

The man charged at the girl and was about to release a series of quick stabs, but it was blocked by a sudden wall of earth. Rouge drew her weapon: a rather long sword with small spikes at both ends and slashed her opponent front. He managed to evade the attack with a side-step, then performed a back flip and threw his daggers at her. She deflected it with her sword, but the daggers connected into boomerang and returned to Garlik who threw it into her from half spin. Then Rouge turned her sword in a whip and attempted to catch his weapon into it and retaliate it to her opponent. She missed it and his weapon managed to cut a bit of her long, dark pink hair.

Rouge made nothing of it and used her whip to catch Garlik by an ankle. It succeeded and she threw him into a nearby tree. She then closed her distance between them a bit and slightly bended, putting her arms behind her.

"How are you a hunter-in-training?" She smirked, "Got beat up by a first year, that's a really sad fate."  
>"You're not... officially... at Beacon... yet," he grasped for air.<br>"'_Yet_', but soon I'll be."  
>"Until then... I'll give you some... serious beating."<p>

No matter how much Garlik tried, Rouge never felt scared or threatened or anything. Waking up confused was the closest he could get to any of those feelings. She was quite fearless, he never knew how in a world with an uncertain tomorrow one could live with their mind calm.

Rouge was like a coin: had 'heads' and 'tails' side. 'Heads' could be described as her 'bad' side and 'tails' as her 'good' side. She displayed them nearly like a perfect binary code: 010101010... Now she was extending her arm helping her cousin.

"For all those muscles you have, you sure can't survive much beating."  
>"Grimm are more delicate than you," he mumbled under his nose.<br>"I suppose I should patch you up. Since you know, you wanna beat me and stuff."  
>"You double-edged sword..."<p>

Then the girl pointed with her right hand at her side and a blue circular emblem with drops on it appeared. From it a small water burst surfaced and from it a blue floating woman carrying a large jug on her shoulder emerged.

"Heal him for me, okay?" Rouge asked the spirit.

The woman floated above the man performed a quick full spin with her jug pointing down and pouring some healing water out of it. His bruises healed and pain faded. Garlik stood up on his legs and put a hand on Rouge's arm.

"You're really unpredictable..."  
>"That's why I'm deadly," she smirked and then dismissed the spirit. She turned on her heel in a dance manner and made a few steps. "Make this one worth for me."<br>"Oh trust me I will."

Garlik used his Semblance and created a copy of his boomerang. He followed it by turning both of his boomerangs into twin daggers and joined them into a cross, the sharp ends of each dagger facing outward resembling a shuriken. Rouge on the other hand created an emblem in the air and from it a green sprite emerged. It created a wind barrier around its summoner and disappeared back into the emblem. The man then dashed towards the girl and attempted to perform a low cut with his shuriken, but she caught his arm with her whip. Garlik used this to his advantage and yanked her to himself and shoved a firm punch to her gut and the wind barrier dispersed. Rouge created another emblem and the same watery woman emerged and healed her wounds.

Just as Garlik was to throw in another punch meant to finish her, she unexpectedly performed a back flip, kicking him in the jaw. He stumbled a bit, shocked by what has happened, but quickly came to his senses. Suddenly shuriken was flying towards Rouge. She hadn't enough time to summon the earth spirit and had to opt out to defend with her weapon in the sword form. Just us the shuriken was to have a contact with its obstacle, it changed its trajectory and hit her back, leaving a scar. Rouge let a little scream of pain; Garlik smiled.

"Play time is over," she said with an angry voice.

Rouge created another emblem at her side; this one was red and had flames depicted on them. From it, a fiery lizard emerged. The girl stood with her side facing Garlik and pointing her hand at him, commanding the spirit to attack him. The lizard started to throw fireballs out of its mouth at its enemy. Garlik blocked a few with his shuriken now returned to him, but he got a few hits in. His clothes caught on fire. On a whim, Rouge animated the water hose which in turn poured some water on him to put the fire out. After this, the object 'died'.

"Be more serious when fighting a girl, especially me," she taunted him.

Then man looked at her angered. She knew how to throw anyone off balance and she just did that. He had to compose himself if he where to win against her and her spirits. With at least five opponents to deal with, he had to think fast and well. And the girl was not the one to get her victory without a serious fight.

Garlik used his Semblance to create a duplicate of his shuriken. He pointed at his cousin with his right hand, menacingly waving the shuriken he was holding. Rouge simply blinked at that and waved her hand off, taking a strand of her fringe obscuring her view. The man than started to spin around fast and a volley of shurikens hit her unexpectedly, making a few cuts on her body. He then quickly performed a front flip with one of his shuriken in its twin daggers form and slashed at her a few times. While he managed to score a few hits on her, it was nothing major. Yet, he did one thing that angered her: he cut off the light blue ribbons which held her long twin, dark pink ponytails. With her hair now loose, Rouge decided to go on full offensive.

First, she performed a few slashes with her weapon in the sword mode. She ended that combo with impaling the sword to the ground and an ice pillar emerging under Garlik and sending him into the air. Next, she switched the sword into the whip and with it caught her cousin's leg. She then whacked him to the ground a few times. Rouge stopped her onslaught for a moment and Garlik used this to try and land a final attack on his cousin.

He used his Semblance to create multiple copies of his twin daggers around Rouge, suspended in the air. Moment later, he launched them towards his cousin only to be blocked by a dome of earth.

Suddenly, Rouge threw her weapon in the sword form towards him and it started to slash him. It was charged with lightning energy and the shock it gave to Garlik's body was enough for him to stop fighting, collapsed on the ground, and consider the battle won, Rouge being the victor.

However, the girl was not finished yet and decided on adding one last finishing touch. She leaped into the air with her arms wide open shouting "Four elements!" and four elemental emblems appeared in front of her: brown emblem under her, green emblem over her, and red and blue emblems at her sides. She then drew her arms in front of her, clapping while loudly stating "Unite!" and the four emblems slid to the front of her hands, creating a white emblem. With her final words, "Radiant Tempest!" a beam of light emerged and hit Garlik, catching him in continuous chain of hits.

Few moments later, Garlik was lying unconscious under a tree. Rouge allowed herself for a victory pose: this time it was a simple smack from her weapon in the whip form in front of her and a few words: "Whipped you good."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

This concludes the second character trailer. This character is actually based on two characters: one from Final Fantasy series and one from Tales of series (I went as far as adding a Mystic Arte-like ability based on this certain character's Mystic Arte). Try and guess whom. ;)

Now I need to create third character trailer, but honestly I have no idea how I'd like that character to be and as you possibly noticed (and read "Author's Notes" on the first trailer chapter) I try to blend Final Fantasy and Tales of characters. I think it worked out pretty good for now. Maybe you have an idea? Is there maybe a type of personality rarely seen in RWBY OCs you'd like to see?

**Edit (January 15th, 2015)**: I changed Robelia's name to **Rouge** (I don't know if there is already a OC or an actual _RWBY_ character in the works with this name, but I think "Rouge" is a much better name than "Robelia/Rubelia/whatever-I-had-before).


	3. Trailer: N

**Trailer: Nepal**

Today was the practical exam to Beacon. Getting there was her biggest wish. Even though her parents hoped that she would become a government official and she even enjoyed quite a bit of studies in that field, she wanted to change the world in more ways than simple words.

Now she was awaiting her turn on a bench at gate to the exam arena. She was the last one to be examined today. Despite her calm surface, she was actually quite excited and hopeful that her training would pay off and she'd become a Huntress one day.

She adjusted the fringe and bangs of her bright blue hair. She then reached for a pocket in her vest and pulled a simple pen from it: her weapon.

"Nepal, Nicandra," a man's voice called. It was rather quick then in previous instances.

Nicandra stood up from her seat, fixed her skirt and entered the arena. In the center there was a man in wavy green hair and glasses, his shirt was untucked and his tie loosely hanged from his neck: a truly strange-looking examiner.

"You are here to apply to Beacon Academy," he stated the obvious. "Today your resolve will be tested, that you know what it take to be a Huntress." He then sipped some drink he had in his thermos. "The test will be done in three rounds, if you're successful that is. Win the first two battles and the final match for today will follow. Are you ready?"  
>"Yes," Nicandra replied.<p>

The examiner then suddenly appeared in the audience.

"Get ready, Miss Nepal!" he warned her. "Round One!"

From a dark corner of the arena a Grimm emerged. This was a simple Boarbatusk, nothing to worry about. The Grimm charged at Nicandra only to miss her after she dodge-rolled on her side. The the girl waved with her pen, blue and yellow emblems appeared joining into a white one, and an icy spike shot from her enemy's under sending it flying. The Boarbatusk fell on the ground shortly after and once again charged at Nicandra. She once again used her pen and conjured a shield-like glyph with which the Grimm made contact with. It was stunned by the impact and the girl simply stepped on its side with one of her heels which suddenly ejected a nail which pierced through the creature. The Boarbatusk dissipated in black fog.

"I never thought that I'd use that mechanism," she silently said to herself.

This was only the first round, two more were to follow. There was something odd about that Boarbatusk, like it had stronger armor than your average Grimm. Nonetheless, Nicandra couldn't drop her guard down.

"Round Two!" A voice from behind her rumbled. The examiner was in a different seat in the audience. A thought crossed Nicandra's mind, _Who is that man? Is speed his semblance?_

From another dark corner of the arena another Grimm emerged, roaring loudly: it was a Beowolf. It started its attack by a flurry of wild slashes with its front paws, but Nicandra simply back-stepped. The Grimm then punched the ground, the shaking caused by it resulted in girl's fall onto the ground. The Beowolf scratched Nicandra's hand who was trying to reach for her pen causing her some pain.

Now the Grimm was standing above her, ready to strike her down. _If I'm going to make it to Beacon, I need to be more agile_, the girl thought.

Just as the Beowolf was to strike her down, no doubt ending her life even with the examiner watching, she rolled on her side and performed a low kick causing her opponent to fall. Not a fair move, but Grimm weren't known to be noble either. She quickly run to her pen and drew another shape with it. A hot steam engulfed the Beowolf resulting in it going berserk. The Grimm charged in a random direction, smashing a part of the audience. However, it quickly retained its senses and went straight for Nicandra.

Now the girl conjured red and green emblems which joined into a bright yellow one and a dark cloud formed above the Beowolf. The Grimm looked up and was struck down by a series of lightning bolts. This creature has also dispersed in black smoke.

"Very well, Miss Nepal," the man was now on the arena.  
>"Thank you, sir," the girl replied, unsure of what her next trial will be.<br>"You're one of few candidates who managed to pass the second round, I'm impressed," he said. There was a note of sincerity in his voice, although his words somehow spoke of the man being shocked with her display of abilities. "But now the hardest trial awaits you." The man sipped some of the drink from his thermos and suddenly turned it into a torch-like weapon and pointed it at the girl.  
>"I am to fight you?" Nicandra asked. "I thought that—"<br>"My dear, Grimm are not the only enemy you'll encounter," the man interrupted her. "There is darkness in everyone, including those who may appear flawless. That's the nature of this world."  
>"Is this truly necessary?"<br>"The choice is yours," he replied simply and assumed a battle-ready choice.

Nicandra now stood between two options: fight her examiner and win her place Beacon or abandon the fight. Why would she ever need to battle someone to death? Grimm were the real danger to Remnant and they wouldn't hesitate to kill. True, there are also Faunus but all they wanted was recognition as a 'person', a cause she understood. Even with several situations where Faunus grew aggressive and killed a human or two, she saw little reason to fight a being that was pretty much the same, even if it would be someone with animal traits. However, if she chose to fight the man before she'd be able to shape the world in more ways than from a warm seat of an office surrounded by four walls. Her choice was obvious.

Suddenly a cloud of dust covered the entire arena, the result of her fusion of earth and wind emblems. The man was coughing, caught by a surprise. The girl was waiting in a safe distance, preparing another spell. Just when a pool of magma was to hit her target, the man leaped into the air and shot a projectile straight into Nicandra. The girl was hit and flew few yards away, but quickly got up. The man was already charging at her and swung with his weapon just when got close enough, but the girl evaded the attack with a roll. She quickly got up and waved her pen releasing few drops of ink which turned into ice needles midair. The man simply knocked them with his weapon and shoot a projectile. Nicandra conjured red and yellow emblems which joined into a bright red one and a shield appeared in front of her. She quickly conjured two other emblems: blue and green which joined creating a grey emblem. A dark cloud surrounded the man and shots of water emerged from it striking the man multiple times. She decided to finish the battle with a series of lightning bolts.

However, a pair of legs attempted to knock her off the floor as their owner performed a jump attack propelled by his weapon impaled onto the ground. The unexpected move from her opponent's side succeeded and she landed on a wall.

"Interesting display of skills, Miss Nepal," he said. "Reminds me of one of my colleagues."

The girl struggled to stand up but somehow she managed. She looked at her weapon: the hook was cranky. She wouldn't be able to cast spells as powerful as before for the rest of the battle. She would need to improvise. She could...

"Do you still have what it takes to become a Huntress? Or have you changed your mind?" he asked.  
>"Allow me to show you, sir," the girl replied.<p>

She charged at the man and slashed him with her pen, much to his surprise. Just when he was about to deliver a punch at her, she performed a back flip kicking him in the face and she also managed to conjured four different emblems which joined into two and each of them imbued itself on each of the heels. The man quickly recovered in the air and attempted to strike his opponent with his weapon. Nicandra performed a diagonal upward kick sending a stream of water from her heel his way and performed a second, front flip, where from her other heel a magmatic whip-like stream was sent. The attacks hit the man and their remains collided creating a steam covering her opponent's eyes. She then cast a large sphere above him and several lightning bolts shot out from it striking her target. The man yelped. The girl was certainly a decent improviser.

When the last lightning bolt struck the man ran to a desk which stood on the lower level of the audience. He swung his weapon at the item and send it flying towards the girl. She managed to avoid the collision with the desk, but still got a nasty scratch on her arm. The man was worn out a bit by the last attack he did and Nicandra saw this as her chance.

The girl conjured a dome of white emblems around her opponent, effectively sealing him away, but she felt like he could break out of it at any moment. Nicandra concentrated the remaining Aura on her final attack.

"Diamond Cage!"

An ice pillar shot out of each emblem and hit its target in rapid succession, each pillar disappearing after delivering an attack. The final pillar fell from above and knocked her examiner out. The girl was now bearly standing, using most of her Aura on the attack.

Nicandra swept dust from her uniform, "I do hope that he'll recover quickly."

"Well done, Nicandra," suddenly another man appeared from the shadows, holding a cup in one hand and a walking stick in the other. The girl drew her weapon pointing it at the newcomer. She wasn't sure if her exam has ended or yet another round would start. "Now, now," he slightly nodded. "There is no need to remain wary now." The girl lowered her weapon. "Bartholomew, how fared this lady here?" The girl's opponent, now named 'Bartholomew', stood up.  
>"B-," he said. "Miss Nepal requires technical training with her combat style. She is still rough at the edges, but can certainly change her tactics when the situation requires it."<br>"Thank you," the man with the walking stick replied sipping the drink from his cup. The girl gasped. She realized she had just fought against a teacher, and she was sure it was one from Beacon!  
>"I am sorry for any internal damage, professor," she apologized. She did use quite a lot of Aura on her final attack.<br>"I've had worse, child," the green-haired man replied. He then turned to the other, silver-haired man, "So what do you make of her, Ozpin?"

Ozpin? That's the name of Beacon's headmaster. Nicandra was surprised to see the headmaster himself during the exam. She thought that someone of his position would mostly tend to paperwork, meetings, and such, not personally engage with his students, even call them by their first name.

"I'm sure Glynda would enjoy someone with similar taste as hers in the student body," he replied. "They certainly would get along just fine."  
>"May I know what is to become of me, sirs?" Nicandra asked.<br>"I'm pleased to say that you passed the exam, and with flying colors nonetheless." The girl's face turned red a bit. "No other participant was able to bring Professor Oobleck's Aura to even a quarter of the gauge." He motioned to the large screen which now showed her and Professor Oobleck's Aura levels: the man's gauge was actually a bit more than half, but the girl's gauge was nearly at the finish. "However, I would advise you to conserve your energy: sometimes going all out will not result in your victory and may spell your doom."  
>"Thank you," Nicandra bowed down.<br>"That is all for today. You are free to go," Ozpin said and the girl exited the arena.

Bartholomew sipped a drink from his now thermos, "There was something unsettling about her."  
>Ozpin turned to him, a curious look in his eye, "Hm?"<br>"Her resolve. It's like she knows what she wants to do, but at the same time is hesitant."  
>Ozpin put a hand on Bartholomew's hand, "Then we will help her with it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Okay, I managed to write third character trailer. Her appearance and personality are slightly based on Vera from _Tales of Xillia 2_, however her battle style is not based on any particular character: she's more of a magic user. You may ask: "why introduce a character who's pretty much Glynda and besides, you already have another spellcaster in team, that girl Rouge?" Rouge is more versatile, able to use her weapon and spirit artes in battle, while Nicandra is like 93% magic user, she doesn't have much power and at times has to rely on her heels. She's terrible with close combat and has to rely on her semblance: "Element Fusion". The drawback of her semblance is that she requires a small, straight weapon to channel her emblems; any other conduit for her spells would lenghten the fusion time. Also, Rouge can put quite a fight even without her semblance in use which Nicandra can't because of how picky on weapon choice is her semblance.

Also a reason why I wanted a Glynda-like student was that I was interested on how one becomes such person: formal, elegant, no-time-for-your-shit, and all that. I will need some _serious_ input on this character since I'm not sure I can pull a decent growth of a "teen Glynda". I'm sure there people here with Glynda-like personality who'd be willing to direct me the good way.

That leaves me with one final character for the team. I'm considering to make him (yes, I consider having even propotions in my team: 2 boys, 2 girls) something akin to Yang, with all the attractiveness and fan service (he would be wearing quite a ridiculous outfit too). I want to hear your input on it; it would help greatly to have some input outside of my own ideas.

Yesterday (January 15th, 2015) I updated the second character trailer: I changed the girl's name from "Robelia/Rubelia" to "Rouge".

Over and out.


	4. Trailer: Z

**Trailer: Zomp**

A tall man was walking through the forest at a leisurely pace. He was casually fighting Grimm there as part of his training. However, today it was rather calm and only a small number of the monsters attacked him, nothing he couldn't handle. It was rather disturbing for him, but he made light of it.

He came across a clearing which bore scorched marks all over itself.

"Fresh," the man examined the marks by putting a finger on one of them and licking his finger. "Something must be up."

A howl sounded in the distance and from the trees several Ursai emerged. Their red eyes were burning with desire for destruction.

"Do you know who or what is responsible for those marks on the ground?" the man asked the Grimm, but only angry growls were the response. "Then you're not helpful." The monsters charged at him. "Your choice," he shrugged.

The man took his weapon from a pocket of his shorts: a butterfly-shaped yoyo and took it to his right hand. As the yoyo slid down, a spike at each side of it emerged. Many people laughed at his weapon: what a yoyo can do? Apparently, in the right hands it can become a weapon of death. The rather innocent look of the yoyo caused many of its victims fall, embarassed by judging the book by its cover.

"I'll make it easy on you."

The Ursa on his front jumped at him, while two that were behind him charged. The man slid under the jumping Ursa and kicking in on its stomach, throwing it off balance. The two Ursai that were charging at him swiped the man. He stood up from the ground and swung his yoyo which revealed razors coming from its string gap. Two two Grimm were severely damaged and the man finished them with a hit from his weapon's spikes.

Another wave of Ursai appeared, no doubt they heard the battle. This time five Grimm surrounded him. The man waved his head in disapproval and threw-slid his weapon straight into the Ursa in front of him, slashing him in half with the yoyo's razors. The other four Grimm charged at him, but he simply leaped back. However, he got a minor cut on his left arm.

"Hey, don't ruin my image!" the man shouted angrily.

He performed a low back kick knocking three Ursai down and punched the one that was about to strike him with his paw. The three knocked out Grimm rose and performed a flip claw strike, but the lack of the grace in their movement resulted in being simply kicked up by the man. He then swung his yoyo at the single Ursa from before and pulled it back causing it to tangle on its neck. The man yanked his weapon and the rope tightened on the Grimm so much it cut its head off killing it.

The three remaining Ursai charged at their enemy, only to be punched in the face. A moment later a dropdown heel attack buries one of the Grimm a bit into the ground and a hit from a spike from one of the yoyo's sides pierces its head killing it. The last two Ursai looked at each other with a rather thoughtful expression, possibly waging their options. The man however didn't give the two much time and started to toy with his weapon by swinging it around himself, mesmerizing his opponents. Suddenly he performed a violent swing which and the hit from the yoyo's razors they got split both of them.

"My hair's all dirty, and my clothes are dusty. Thank you very much," he said with annoyance in his voice.

He adjusted his spiky, light green hair, held by a brown band. Then he went to fixing the hood of his sleeveless red shirt.

The man was just about to continue his stroll when an Ursa Major jumped out of nowhere. It extended its back spikes even more as to scare its opponent who just looked blankly at it. A moment later it released a howl which summoned around two dozens of Ursai.

"_This_ is what I call training!"

Five smaller Grimm jumped at the man, only to fall on the ground with a series of heel dropkicks and sliced through with the yoyo. The Ursa Major managed to scratch his arm and its attack was retaliated by man's straight right punch followed by a blunt strike from his weapon. Another three Ursai launched themselves onto the man. One was quickly killed with a left hook followed by a slice from the yoyo. The other two swiped the man only to be tangled together with his weapon's rope and killed from the tight squeeze they were in.

Then ten Ursai jumped at him along with their leader. The man performed a series of tricks with the yoyo effectively killing nine of the smaller Grimm and managing to repel a flurry of attacks from the Ursa Major. The single Ursa was joined by five remaining Ursai who were relentlessly striking with their paws their enemy. The man performed a backflip and managed to throw-slide his yoyo at one of the Grimms which killed it with the razors cutting its head off. He unexpectedly landed on Ursa Major's head, maddening the Grimm who ferociously began waving its paws above its head to knock his opponent from it. The man performed another backflip, this time landing a safe distance away.

The Ursai charged at him. One was killed with a punch to its neck under its jaw, one met its end from the spikes of man's yoyo, and one was accidentally slain by one of the ejecting large spikes from the Ursa Major.

The Ursa Major grabbed the two remaining Ursai, one with each of its front paws and tossed it at the man with great strength. The man dodge-rolled twice to avoid being hit with the incoming Grimm who dispersed into black mist after hitting an obstacle. The Ursa Major roared but no more Grimm came to its aid. The monster shot another salvo of spikes from its back, one of them tearing the man's left leg on the pants.

"I am _so_ gonna make you hurt!"

The man took a green crystal from the right pocket of his pants and infused it into his yoyo. He swung it around himself creating a vortex which he sent directly to his enemy which was caught in a chain of hits. The Ursa Major quickly recovered and ejected a single spike from its back which it took into its paw as a means of a bludgeoning weapon of sorts. It swung it at the man who simply back-stepped avoiding the attack. Then the man hit the Grimm in its belly with the back of his left hand and followed it with an elbow strike from his right arm. The Ursa Major wavered a bit but regained its balance and performed a downward strike with its weapon, somehow wounding its opponent's arm.

A flurry of yoyo strikes connected with the Grimm leaving several deep cuts, angering the monster even more. The Ursa Major responded with a heavy jump which shook the ground and the afterwave caused its opponent to fall, his weapon flying few yards across the clearing. The Grimm then approached the man, its large body looming over the man's fragile construction.

"This is the part where you supposedly kill me?" the man asked with lack of emotion in his voice. "Then think again!"

The man rolled on a side and run for his weapon. The Grimm turned around, only to see a razor cutting off its left back leg. The Ursa Major howled loudly and its eyes were now intensely red; they looked like they were on fire. It dashed to its opponent despite its disadvantage and was hit in the head with the spike from the man's weapon which only angered the monster to its absolute limits. The man then approached the Grimm and launched it into the air with a diagonal kick.

"Any final words?!" The man waves widely his left hand from right to left freezing the Ursa Major in the air in a purple aura, a light green one emanating from him. "Not cut out for it?" He then slashed the enemy with his yoyo's razors splitting the Grimm, yet everything was still in place. "Then nice knowing you!" A tornado suddenly burst out of the man's weapon and caught the Ursa Major in a chain of hits. "Interval Fracture!" The man stood with his back to the Grimm which shattered into countless pieces which were dispersing in black mist, right hand straight, palm facing his enemy. The yoyo returned to its owner who then clenched his fist to his chest, "Next time pick someone _your_ size."

The Grimm were now destroyed as well as the man's clothing. There was little the man could do about it, he could only throw them away back at home and wear the duplicate set. He was now focusing on using his Aura to heal his wounds.

Suddenly in a burst of flames a man appeared in front of the green-haired person. "You made it," he paused for a moment and added, "Zelony."  
>The man named Zelony was startled for a moment, but quickly regained his compose. "It's been a long time," and mimicking his interlocutor added after brief moment of silence, "Carmin."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Well, that's the final trailer, which is based on Ruby and Yang's trailers. I hope Zelony's weapon of choice is interesting: I have yet to see a yoyo as a weapon in _RWBY_ canon- or fanonverse. It was a bit difficult to come with the fighting style for him, but I hope that I managed to make something interesting. And I hope that his Mystic Arte-of sorts is a decent one. Also, "Zelony" is derived from the Polish word for the color "green": "zielony". His Semblance is Time Freeze which allows him to freeze a single object or person in space and time for a brief moment. He mainly uses it to perform powerful moves usually when he wants to end a battle, like seen here.

With this all four characters are introduced. How did I do?

What do you hope to see in the first actual chapter which will be arrival at Beacon?

**Edit (January 26th, 2015)**: After finishing his mystic arte of sort, I gave him a victory pose. Bruin, Rouge, and Zelony now have one, with Nicandra missing it for two reasons: first, it was an exam and it didn't seem appropiate for having a victory pose, and second, she isn't the one to strike one.


	5. Chapter 1: Overture

**Chapter 1. Overture**

The airship lot was crowded today, full of young people. Today many of them would start their education at Beacon Academy, a special type of school designed to train Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect humanity from Grimm, creatures of darkness which sought to to reduce the world to nothing.

Rouge was getting impatient with the wait and decided to entertain herself with some people, although not in a way they'd appreciate. She started off with Garlik Allium, her cousin, by soaking him wet with the help of her water spirit.

"You're getting _really_ boring," he remarked.  
>"I'm just killing some time before the departure," she slyly said.<p>

She then decided to toy with another person, this time choosing a boy with long, blue hair neatly tied in a ponytail. She used her earth spirit to conjure some mud above him and drop it. He gasped in shock when he was hit with it and looked around what could be the cause of it. A dark pink-haired girl suddenly appeared behind him, gently tapping his shoulder.

"That was terrible, wasn't it?" she asked with clearly fake concern in her voice.  
>"Who are you!?" he exclaimed, startled by an unexpected person.<br>"I could ask you the same, bluebird."  
>"Not gonna happen," he grunted.<br>"Such a bore, and ungentlemanly as well," she sighed and left his side.  
>"Hey, I take pride in that!" he remarked but she couldn't hear him.<p>

Rouge was choosing yet another target, but she was slightly unmotivated due to her attempt from few moments ago. After few quick glances she noticed an orange-haired girl intensively conversing with a black-haired boy who strangely had a pink streak in his hair. The girl would make a perfect target.

The joker decided to go with something drastic: she set one of the girl's belongings, a small chest, on fire. Strangely she continued on her rambling even though several people noticed the smoke and its source after a minute or so.

Then her partner in conversation suddenly spoke, "Something is burning."  
>The girl sniffed and with a big grin on her face replied, "Smells like sausages."<br>"Isn't this yours, Nora?" the boy asked her, pointing at the burning chest.  
>"Oh my gosh, you're right, Ren!" she exclaimed surprised. "But how it is on fire?" Her voice was awfully calm for saying something that should sound more... drastic.<p>

Rouge approached them and using her water spirit put the fire off. The boy named Ren looked at her somehow surprised, while the girl named Nora immediately dived into the chest to see if there was anything left there.

"Thank you," the boy said.  
>"That's nothing," Rouge replied with a fake smile. She thought that the little fire would cause some scene, but that was unlikely.<br>"Oh, nothing's left," the orange-haired girl muttered sadly from the chest. "I hoped to share some of the sausages with our future team."  
>"I think your enthusiasm will suffice, Nora," the boy said.<br>"I'm Rouge," the dark pink-haired girl introduced herself.  
>"As you heard just now my friend there is Nora," the boy introduced his friend. "My name is Ren. Nice to meet you."<p>

The boy extended his hand and the pink-haired girl hesitantly shook it. Suddenly Nora appeared and with a swift downward stroke of her hand she broke the handshake.

"Promise made!" she exclaimed in chirpy voice.  
>"We were just introducing ourselves," Ren calmly said.<br>"Oh," was the only remark they got from Nora.  
>"Rouge," suddenly a man appeared behind the dark pink-haired girl, "the airship has arrived and I'm <em>not<em> planning on carrying your luggage."  
>"Aren't men supposed to be kind and chivalrous towards women?" she teased Garlik.<br>"Wrong times," he replied plainly and the two left after Rouge said her goodbyes to Ren and Nora.

* * *

><p>"The view is <em>amaaazing<em>!" Bruin remarked, looking at the city of Vale through the windows of the airship. "It has nothing to do with Haven!"  
>"Hardly," he suddenly heard a female voice behind him.<p>

He turned around and saw a girl with short bright blue hair wearing a dark blue business suit with several red accents. She was giving him a stern look.

"Your excitement is nothing more than inexperience, I presume," she said.  
>"Aren't you <em>too<em> inexperienced? We're both on the same boat."  
>"Technically, we're on airship."<br>"That's not what I meant and you know it!"  
>"A little composure would do you good. If you're lucky, you might mature even a little."<p>

The man sighed and left her. The girl certainly knew how to kill a mood and she was acting _sooo_ grown-up that made him feel sick a little.

He then glanced at a screen: there was a news report about Roman Torchwick, a dangerous criminal who was currently stealing Dust all over the kingdom of Vale. Dust was a source of elemental power, something which nor human or Faunus had access to, aside of those who had elemental powers as part of their Semblance which still was quite limiting. Bruin mused a bit of what Torchwick would use so much Dust, the only thing he was certain that something big was brewing.

After the report on Torchwick, the news then switched to Faunus. For as long as one can remember humans and Faunus were always fighting each other and even their common enemy, the creatures of Grimm, did little to unite the two torn races. The Faunus wanted to treated as normal people, despite their outward appearance which was having some animal features being sported here and there on their bodies. Bruin cared little for the interracial squabbles, although it annoyed him a bit: why can't humans and Faunus just get along?

The news report on the recent activity of Faunus and the terrorist group that spawned from them, the White Fang, was cut short with the appearance of a blonde woman's hologram.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" her first words startled a few students and caused them to fall. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" Her voice started to sound very formal, nearly commanding, annoying Bruin. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." The blue-haired girl appeared once again and shot a glare at Bruin, clearly angry with him. _What's the deal with her?_ "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram disappeared and the news report resumed.

"Glad that's over," he sighed.  
>"That was an important speech, you know," the same girl from before said. "You shouldn't just jump straight into fight without having even decent information."<br>"Stop lecturing me!" Bruin growled. "This is not a kindergarten, blueberry."  
>"You... you... you..." the girl tried to come up with a counter insult with similar strength to what the boy said, "you trunk!"<br>"Your gift for insults is truly magnificent," he laughed.  
>"I'll let you know that I won a literature writing contest last year!" she replied with a growl.<br>"Can't see that," he waved and left her.  
>"I <em>will<em> teach him some manners."

* * *

><p>"Watch where you're throwing!"<p>

Blergh. The blond boy threw again into a bin. He certainly wasn't enjoying the flight.

"S-sorry!" the boy muttered.  
>"Not throwing up on me will be apology enough, for now."<p>

Then another blonde boy appeared with a bag in his hand. He handed it over to the other blond.

"Try breathing into it," he instructed.

The airsick blond did as he was told. It was actually relieving for him. He felt a bit better since the airship took off.

"J-Jaune," the blond introduced himself extending his arm to his lifesaver.  
>"Maize," the other boy said. His hair were more intense blond than Jaune's and were all over his head giving an impression of him being a hedgehog, yet it was more of a 'storm-came-through-and-I-didn't-bother-fixing-my-hair'. "Nice to meet you."<br>"I'm Zelony," the green-haired man said.  
>"Weird name," Jaune replied.<br>"Like Maize's here is any different," Zelony retaliated at the other boy.  
>"Hey, <em>I<em> didn't insult you!"  
>"But that doesn't change the fact that your name's weird," Zelony shrugged.<br>"Say a word and you won't see another day," Maize said through his gritting teeth.  
>"Guys, don't—" Jaune wanted to stop their fight before it would evolve into something dangerous, but he threw again.<p>

Irritated, Zelony left the two blonds. He soon spotted two girls: one was short with black hair and red tips, the other was taller and had long blonde hair. Jaune suddenly started to run across the airship to look for another empty bin and some of his puking ended near their feet.

"Watch it, Vomit Boy!" the taller girl yelled as Jaune passed by them, her eyes turning red for a brief moment.  
>"Here," Zelony threw a tissue at the blonde girl who caught it. "Use it to remove that stain off from your shoe."<br>"Thanks, but aren't you worried it getting dirty with _that_?" she asked mildly concerned.  
>"Nah, I got plenty of them," he waved it off.<br>"Yang," she said. "This chatterbox is my sister Ruby."  
>"Hey!" the shorter girl named Ruby yelled.<br>"Zelony," the boy said. "But _you_" he turned to Yang, "can call me 'Zel'."  
>"Alright, Zel," she replied.<br>"Um, what with the getup?" Ruby asked Zelony. "You look kinda like Yang actually. With those super high trainers and super short pants."  
>"Hey!" now it was Yang yelling.<br>"_Please_, I don't wear uneven socks," Zelony said irritated. "And don't get me started on your chest."  
>"You have problem with that?" she looked at him, fire in her eyes.<br>"Should this yellow shirt be any lower and they'll just escape from your bra. I can only imagine how hard it must be to fight when they jingle."

That was too much for Yang. Before Ruby could stop her, she delivered a punch straight into Zelony's face and sent him flying across the airship. He landed on someone. When he looked up to see who was the unlucky fellow he noticed it was Maize.

"You again!?" the blond yelled in shock.  
>"And who did you expect? That fire girl?" Zelony replied.<br>"Who?"

Zelony pointed at Yang who was being stopped by Ruby from bursting into rage and wrecking destruction on the fragile construction which is an airship. Maize looked at her horrified.

"Maize, you okay?" Zelony asked the blond seeing the fear on his face.  
>"P-Perfectly fine," he muttered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

This is the first chapter which encompasses Episode 1×01 titled "Ruby Rose". I had to chose a different name for it since I decided to _not_ use the robbery on "From Dust Til Dawn" as the starting point since I noticed it is quite a common thing among Original Character fiction for _RWBY_. I also start to introduce the "secondary" team for team BRNZ, both are based on _Tales of_ series characters and like all team members of that team share their last names with characters on which they are based (with exception of one character who uses more literal translation of their name since the localized is... wonky).

The second chapter will encompass both parts of "The Shining Beacon".

**Replies**

** Johanne Smithe**: I hope you enjoyed the interactions. For now, my OCs are quite one-dimensional, but give them time and their personalities will evolve (like with every person I suppose). I think Bruin is a bit more interesting than the rest of his team, because he's not as dorky as I originally envisioned him to be.


	6. Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

**Chapter 2. The Shining Beacon**

The airship has landed on the platform at Beacon Academy. The students quickly flooded the central avenue where a large monument was placed.

"Wow!" Yang, Ruby, and Bruin said in amazement.  
>"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" the blonde exclaimed.<p>

Beacon Academy was a majestic agglomeration of buildings of grand sizes, each with its own purpose. There were also several large towers, but the highest one had the most interesting design: if one would pay close attention, they could see some cogs moving despite lacking a visible clock face.

The brown-haired man took off leaving the two girls behind. It was pretty exciting to be in a new place, especially one of this size. His previous academy, Haven, was decently-sized, but Beacon just topped it in all ways it could.

Bruin was inspecting the large statue in the plaza: it featured a large rock with an outcropping. Under the large stone a large Beowolf was depicted, with a Hunter and a Huntress standing on the rock. He was circling around it when he noticed a girl with dark pink hair at one of the sides of the statue. She seemed to be doing something with it.

"Um... eh..." Bruin started. He wasn't good with starting conversations with people he hadn't known.  
>"Seems I've been spotted," she said with a strange, sly face.<br>"B-Bruin!" the man quickly introduced himself, extending his hand in a welcoming gesture.  
>"I'm Rouge," she shook hands with him. "For someone who started a conversation, you're awfully quiet." She giggled.<br>"I'm not exactly good... with meeting new people. Heheheh..." Bruin scratched the back of his head, a confused smile on his face.  
>"But you did start talking to me," she noticed. "I wonder why."<br>"I noticed you were poking at the statue."  
>"Oh, that's because I noticed something!" she replied with excitement.<br>"Um, what... exactly?"  
>"Have you noticed something unusual about the Grimm there?" she pointed at the stone Beowolf's muzzle.<br>"I'm not really a Grimm expert, but that seems normal."  
>"Look closer," she encouraged him.<br>"Really," the boy closed his distance with the statue, "it's perfectly fi—"

Suddenly a fire breathed from the stone Grimm's muzzle. The boy managed to duck, but tip of his shirt caught on fire. Bruin was running around, trying to remove his shirt, while Rouge was laughing.

"F-Fire!" he yelled. "Somebody help me!"

The girl finally took pity on him and conjured a large sphere of water above him which abruptly fell on the boy. While the fire was extinguished, he was all wet. That certainly didn't bode well: the chilly water that just fell on him would be a reason he would get a cold and would sneeze for like a week at least. He hated it.

"Haven't you..." the boy coughed, "overdid it?"  
>"You should see yourself!" she said in between her laughs.<br>"Ungh..." the boy grumbled. "I have to change."

Bruin left Rouge who was still laughing, unaware of her trickery.

* * *

><p>"What an <em>insufferable<em> airhead!"

Nicandra was aiming for the auditorium when she heard a girl grumbling. She turned her head a little and noticed that it was a girl who sported white bolero and dress, completed with heels. Another look and she saw that she wore her white hair in a ponytail on the side of her head. She also noticed a scar over her left eye. However, the most notable thing about her was an emblem in a shape of a snowflake. It looked quite familiar.

Then it struck her.

"Excuse me," Nicandra politely drew the other girl's attention to herself. "Are you from Schnee Dust Company?"  
>"Do I know you?" the white-haired girl asked her back.<br>"Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Nicandra Nepal," the girl extended her hand to greet the other.  
>"What am I? A cat?" she asked again. "How am I not recognized <em>again<em>?"  
>"I didn't mean to be rude, Miss," Nicandra apologized, confused.<br>"Weiss Schnee, and you better remember that," the girl who named herself Weiss replied. "Why did you interrupt me?"  
>"I just wanted to make sure my assumption where correct, Miss Schnee."<br>"'Weiss' will be enough. Might as well be just on a first name basis since we're going to be classmates," Weiss sighed somewhat angrily.  
>"Then feel free to call me 'Nicandra'... Weiss."<br>"Then goodbye," the white-haired girl abruptly said and left the other alone with her thoughts.

Nicandra remembered reading about Weiss Schnee, although not much information was available. She didn't think that the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a company who was one of the largest producers of the energy propellant know as 'Dust', would be so vexed and distant. Nicandra theorized it may be connected with the wealth that came from the position. There were many wealthy people in Remnant who displayed a variety of not-so-friendly characteristics, and Weiss appeared to not be an exception to the rule.

She looked at her watch: there was still plenty of time before Professor Ozpin would give his speech. Nicandra decided to befriend other people as she'd end up being with three other people in a team. Looking around the lobby she noticed a boy with arm-long, light purple hair which were covering his eyes.

"Hello there," she greeted him. "I am Nicandra Nepal," she extended her hand in a welcoming gesture.  
>"Hi," the boy replied and shook hands with Nicandra. "My name is Thistle Sophie."<br>"What an interesting name," she noted.  
>"Thistle? I don't think so," he said.<br>"I am more curious about 'Sophie' actually."  
>"Family name, nothing special," he shrugged.<br>"Every name has a meaning, _especially_ since the last war," Nicandra noted.  
>"Meaning or no meaning we should go. The speech is about to start."<br>"Oh," the girl looked behind her arm to see commotion in the auditorium. "It appears so. Let's go."

* * *

><p>A female fox Faunus sporting large white fox ears from her long white hair was passing through an alleyway in the academy gardens when she heard a group of boys clearly harassing someone. She twitched her ears to identify the direction of the noise. It was further ahead of her, although a bit to her right. She decided to investigate it as something wasn't right.<p>

As she continued her walk, the sounds intensified. The closer she got, the louder laughing became and cries rose.

Suddenly she came upon the view of two boys, one brown-haired wearing a silver armor and one light green mohawk wearing something that would barely pass as decent clothing, harassing a Faunus. The Faunus in question was also a female, although smaller than the boys and sported a big fluffy orange tail, she was undoubtedly a squirrel Faunus.

"I see you human boys have the strangest of ideas for having fun," the fox Faunus said with a mildly annoyed face.  
>"Look, Russel!" the brown-haired boy said. "Another freak of nature decided to join us." The boys burst in laugh and the brown-haired one continued to yank on the squirrel Faunus' tail.<br>"Please... help..." the oppressed Faunus called out.  
>"Shut up," Russel punched her in the face.<br>"Let her go or you're gonna taste your own medicine," the fox Faunus said.  
>"Go back to your lair," the brown-haired boy said.<p>

Then without warning the fox Faunus performed a back spin kick on Russel throwing him away from the squirrel Faunus. The other boy went for his weapon: a large mace, and swung it, but the fox Faunus evaded it. Using her opponent's recovery time, she kicked him in the back and he fell. Next she stepped with her heel on his throat with fierce look on her face.

"I hope you enjoyed it, but pick on a Faunus one more time and I won't hesitate to go step" and she pressed her heel on his aorta, " further," and then released him. He quickly run away with his partner in crime. She now turned to the squirrel Faunus, "You okay, there?"  
>"Y-Yes, thank you," she replied. "I wanted to fight back, but they unarmed me before I could do anything."<br>"Seems like even Hunter academies aren't safe from our 'lovers'," the fox Faunus said.  
>"There is no safe place in the world for us, isn't there?" the squirrel Faunus voiced her concern.<br>"We are here to become Huntresses, people who uphold peace. We'll bring it since we chose that path," she replied but the other girl had a saddened look on her face. "Chin up, eyes forward," the white-haired girl encouraged the other Faunus. "No need to go all gloomy on the first day of school."  
>"R-Right," the other girl replied, with a weak smile on her face. "Name's Tangerina."<br>"I'm Pearl."

Then they heard someone approaching them. Pearl readied herself if it were the bullies from before, while Tangerina was looking around for her weapon for the same reason.

"Hello ladies, have you lost something?" a green-haired man with a brown bandana appeared, in his right hand was a sword.  
>"Give it back, thief!" the squirrel Faunus shouted at him.<br>"Chill out!" the man called. "I was just wondering who leaves a weapon around unattended and decided to look for its owner, okay?"  
>"Oh really? Then prove it," the fox Faunus requested.<br>"Hooow?" the man asked.  
>"Give it back, you big meanie!" the squirrel Faunus shouted at him again.<br>"Alright, alright," he then handed the weapon to the smaller girl. "Am I clean now?"  
>"That's up to Tangerina here, I think," Pearl pointed to the other girl who was inspecting her weapon.<br>"You're lucky, _this time_," she said.  
>"'This time'?" the man asked.<br>"She was bullied a moment ago," the white-haired woman replied. "If it wasn't for me, she'd probably spent a night in the infirmary."  
>"Don't belittle me," Tangerina pouted.<br>"I'm Zelony," the man introduced himself.  
>"Tangerina," the smaller girl said.<br>"Name's Pearl," the taller girl added.  
>"That's strange," Tangerina suddenly said. "Aren't you hating us or anything?" she asked Zelony.<br>"What kind of question is that?" he asked.  
>"We're Faunus, and you're a human, talking to us, in a friendly matter..." Tangerina continued.<br>"It's not like you attacked me or anything," he replied with a questioning look on his face.  
>"Why would we attack you?" Pearl asked. "But then again as Faunus we have plenty of reason to strike you down."<br>"That's the way some people choose," Zelony replied.  
>"Excuse me?" Tangerina said.<br>"That's the problem with people," the man answered. "They don't understand, so they choose to fight."  
>"You mean people fight us because they don't understand us?" Pearl asked.<br>"That's the way I see it. They want everything to meet their impossible standards just because they can't use their good-for-nothing brains to even _try_ understand what they don't understand."  
>"That's quite... penetrative observation," Pearl said.<p>

A few students ran past them, talking about a speech which should take place in the auditorium. Pearl, Tangerina, and Zelony gasped and soon followed after the group.

* * *

><p>The auditorium was crowded. Zelony and his companions found some free space and waited for Ozpin to show up. At the same time, a quarrel could be heard in the distance. At its center were three girls, each with different hair color: white, blonde, and black with some hints of red.<p>

"Looks like someone's having a rough start," Pearl commented.

Suddenly a microphone noise could be heard and Ozpin appeared in front of it with Glynda Goodwitch. Bruin turned his head towards the stand.

"I'll... keep this brief," he said as he adjusted his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." _Isn't that obvious?_, Bruin though to himself. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Another thought crossed Bruin's mind, _This sounds dark._ "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." _I don't understand a single word..._ "It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin stepped away from the microphone and his companion approached it.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," she said with awfully serious voice. "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As she said that students began to flood out from the auditorium. Bruin waited for the room to empty and left as one of the last people.

"Couldn't we go with the initiation today?" the brown-haired boy thought aloud.  
>"I suppose they want us go all out since they're giving us a free nighter," he heard a male voice behind him. "Zelony," the man extended his hand in welcoming gesture.<br>"Bruin," he replied shaking hands with him. "And the girls?"  
>"Pearl," the fox Faunus introduced herself.<br>"I'm Tangerina," the squirrel Faunus said.  
>"Nice tail," Bruin complimented her, but she drew his sword at him. "What's that for!?" he yelled scared.<br>"This lady here was bullied today," Zelony said. "Tension, is all."  
>"I-I didn't mean any offense," Bruin scratched the back of his head.<br>"You should be careful when addressing a Faunus," Pearl said and added, "Bunboy."  
>"That's not nice!" Bruin pouted. "What gives?"<p>

Pearl pointed at his hair. Bruin had his long hair tied in an awful bun. The man laughed nervously.

"So, um..." Bruin said. "Wanna hang out?"  
>"As long us you won't yank my tail," Tangerina replied.<br>"It's my first time seeing a Faunus with such fluffly tail!" the boy said.  
>"Where have you lived? In a cave?" the squirrel Faunus inquired with an angry look on her face.<br>"In Haven."  
>"Doesn't sound like one," Zelony said and he along the two Faunus laughed.<br>"Wanna see your face flying off into the sky?" Bruin asked angrily.  
>"I would very much like to see that."<p>

A boy with long blue hair tied in a ponytail and lush fringe suddenly appeared. He was wearing a long blue cape divided in the back into two strips. On his back was something that resembled a staff with a three quarters circle at its top, several spikes coming from the outer edge.

"Who are you?" Bruin asked, confused.  
>"You're really acting like an idiot," the blue-haired boy sighed.<br>"I asked a question, didn't I?"  
>"Go on, scram," Pearl demanded.<br>"Yeah, we were just getting acquainted," Tangerina added.  
>"With this excuse for a Hunter?" the blue-haired boy said.<br>"What's your problem!?" Zelony asked.  
>"If you really want to make friends, then choose people who have <em>even <em>an ounce of brain," the blue-haired boy replied and left them.

Bruin stood there confused. It was the first time he met that boy. Why was he so hostile towards him? He then run the opposite side the other boy left them.

"Where are you going?" Zelony shouted behind him.  
>"That was... <em>really<em> weird," Pearl commented.  
>"He wasn't all that nice anyway," Tangerina said. "Let him be."<br>"Probably," Pearl spoke.  
>"Shouldn't we, you know, go after him?" Zelony asked.<br>"We've _all_ known each other for less than a day," the fox Faunus said. "Don't get emotional over a random guy on the first day."  
>"That's not very Huntress-like of you," Zelony sighed. "What now?" he added after a brief moment of silence.<br>"Let's hit the cafeteria, food court, or whatever they call it," Pearl suggested. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole horse."

The other two agreed and started their search.

* * *

><p>Rouge decided to put a stop to her pranks for a bit and decided to explore the school. She first decided to look for Garlik. It was a rather unsuccessful search so she decided to use her wind spirit to check the campus.<p>

Some time passed and the girl started to grew restless. She paced around the hallway now. According to the campus map on her scroll, she was heading towards the library. Her cousin wasn't one for reading even though his was quite well-read.

"If you're here to use the library it's closed," a blue-haired girl suddenly said, startling Rouge.  
>"How unfortunate," the dark pink-haired girl commented. "When it's gonna open?"<br>"In two days, when we will start attending classes," the other girl replied. "I am Nicandra," she extended her hand.  
>"Rouge," the girl replied, but ignored the hand. "Wanted to spy on someone there?" she asked Nicandra as she herself wanted to try it to search for her cousin.<br>"N-No," Nicandra stumbled. "It's the first day and besides, I haven't met any particularly interesting people."  
>"Then consider yourself lucky, Nic," Rouge smirked.<br>"'Nicandra' will be enough," Nicandra's dark gaze fell upon Rouge's face. She then lightened up a bit, "You're quite self-confident."  
>"Well, I have backup with me," she replied and summoned an earth spirit.<br>"Oh my!" Nicandra exclaimed and started to inspect the creature. "What is this... creature?"  
>"I call them 'spirits'," Rouge replied earning a curious look from the other girl. "This one draw purely from the element of earth."<br>"You said 'spirits'. How many you command?"  
>"Four. Each one of the four basic elements that compose this very world: fire, water, wind, and earth."<p>

Rouge petted the spirit who resembled a mole with very dark brown fur. Nicandra just looked curiously. It was a very rare gift to be able to summon personifications of land.

"Is this your Semblance?" she finally asked.  
>"Yep, great, isn't it?"<br>"Doesn't having this creature here put a strain on your Aura?"  
>"Very small." Rouge replied and sat down on the floor, still patting the spirit, "It's the battle I need to be careful though: the more I summon them and have them fight with me, the more of my Aura is drained. I usually mix weapon strikes with some mildly Aura-straining spells."<p>

Then a green flying creature, similar to a butterfly, appeared in front of Nicandra, startling her. The creature approached Rouge and started to gesticulate. Nicandra simply loooked at it confused.

"Thanks, Sylph," Rouge said and dismissed both of her spirits. "Seems like I found who I lost," a sly smile crossed her face.  
>"Who is it that you lost if I may inquire?"<br>"Are you always so formal?" the spirit commander asked the other girl, her voice unamused.  
>"Well, yes," she replied.<br>"Oh boy," Rouge sighed. "See you around!" she waved to Nicandra as we was heading her way.  
>"Why is everyone I meet keep brushing me off?" she asked herself irritated.<p>

* * *

><p>The night fell, covering the campus in darkness. First year students were preparing for their sleep, some were talking, some were already asleep.<p>

Zelony was returning from the bathroom when he noticed Bruin. The other boy seemed a bit better than when he left him, Pearl, and Tangerina. He thought for a moment and decided to talk with the boy.

"Hey, you okay?"  
>"I don't know," Bruin replied.<br>"Are you always this sensitive?"

Bruin was silent. The words of the blue-haired boy still rang within his head: _'__If you really want to make friends, then choose people who have _even_an ounce of brain._' True, he wasn't a bookworm or an honors-student, but that didn't mean he lacked knowledge.

He was then poked on the arm. He looked up and saw Zelony looking at him with resignation.

"Lighten up, man," he said to the sad boy.

Bruin smiled weekly, but that didn't convince Zelony.

"While brawling is _not_ my preferred fighting style, I _could_ punch some of that gloominess out of that thick head of yours," he suggested jokingly.  
>"What are you?" Bruin mumbled, Zelony barely hearing him. "Some kind of knight in shining armor?"<br>"Cheer. Up."  
>"Would you <em>please<em> stop this obviously pointless conversation?" a blue-haired girl suddenly appeared.  
>"Hey," Bruin weakly said.<br>"You two know each other?" Zelony asked.  
>"Not on the first name basis," the girl replied. "His... discipline needs work if he wants to become a Hunter."<br>"You're too gonna scold him?"  
>"Excuse me?" the girl asked confused.<br>"Some guy in blue appeared out of the blue a few hours ago and criticized Bruin here. By the way, the name's Zelony."  
>"Nicandra."<p>

Then another girl, one with dark pink hair came, small whirlwind around her.

"Hello, Rouge," Nicandra welcomed the girl. "I see you're employing spirits for some reason."  
>"I wanted to take some air," she smiled.<br>"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Zelony asked confused.  
>"This is Rouge, a 'spirit summoner'," Nicandra introduced the other girl to the two boys. She then went to introducing the boys to the girls, "This sorrowful person" she pointed at the brown-haired boy with empty expression" is Bruin and this cheery soul" she now pointed at the green-haired boy who was looking rather angry face "is Zelony."<br>"I'm not 'cheery', I'm '_concerned_'!" Zelony exclaimed. "I'm just comforting the poor fellow."  
>"He doesn't look comforted," Rouge said. "But I think I may be able to help here," she chuckled.<br>"You're gonna drown me again?" Bruin asked suddenly, startling Nicandra and Zelony.  
>"First this Ruby child and her motley crew and now <em>you<em>!" another voice appeared, but it was a female one.  
>"H-Hello, Weiss?" Nicandra awkwardly greeted her.<br>"Who else did you think it was, you dunce!?"  
>"What's your problem?" Zelony angrily asked.<br>"I, and I'm certain that other people gathered here, require a good night's rest before the initiation which you refuse to give me."

Bruin rolled up in a ball, earning sad look from Zelony and Weiss and Nicandra rolled their eyes. Rouge was strangely smiling.

"I'll get going now," she said. "See you in the morning," and she walked off.

Weiss left without the word, and so did Nicandra, although they want opposite ways. That left Zelony who went for his sleeping bag which was lying somewhere around the center of the room and returned with it to Bruin. He set it few feet away from him and slipped into it.

He turned his side to Bruin. The boy seemed to fare better, although it was hard to tell for certain as he felt asleep not so long ago. While he have known the boy for less than a day, he felt that Bruin's time at Beacon would be a true test for him.

"Someone will need to toughen you up and it's not gonna be pretty."

Zelony then lied on his back, hands under his head, and closed the eyes, slowly drifting into world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>January 31st, 2015<strong>

**IMPORTANT (not-so-related-to-the-story) NOTICE**

**I'm certain that FNDM is aware of it, but Monty Oum, the creator of _RWBY_, is currently being hospitalized. It was not revealed to public what is the cause of this sudden turn of events, mainly due to respect for Monty and his family. Also, a donation on GoFundMe was started yesterday and the goal of 50,000 dollars was met within less than four hours which fills me with joy and hope. Even now, the donations continue and the number is quite staggering: over 146,000 dollars. It's wonderful when in times like this people come together.**

**Author's Notes**

This is the second chapter and as promised it encompasses both parts of "The Shining Beacon". Why yes, there's little common in events between the episodes and the chapter I didn't want to be redundant with text and decided to be creative.

The next part will focus only on "The First Step, Pt. 1" since Pt. 2 is partner assignment and I don't know how should I assign partners for the primary team (I have already decided on the partners for the secondary team which was easier for me). Bruin got quite development with Rouge, Nicandra, and Zelony, and either Nicandra or Zelony would make for a good partner for him I think (although Zelony could be better because reasons). Rouge and Nicandra as partners would be... 'interesting' is not a good word, but somewhat 'engaging' since while their battle styles are similar to a degree they come from different backgrounds and actually disciplined Nicandra would be a good partner choice for pranky nature of Rouge. I'd like to get some input in it.

**Replies**

**Awesomechainsaw**: I hope that this chapter is to your liking regarding Rouge's "slightly overpowered Semblance". Also, before you ask about how she wasn't so strained after her battle with Garlik is mainly because it was a one-on-one match with a Hunter-in-training, and not a proffesional.


	7. Chapter 3: The First Step

**February 5th, 2015**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

As you all might know, the creator of _RWBY_ passed away four days ago. Yes, this is a terrible loss, especially since Monty was in his prime. I don't plan on writing an emotional and heart-breaking confession or something like that. I feel as mournful as the fandom, community, the Rooster Teeth and Monty's family. I know the feeling of loss: over the past few years some of my grandparents died and that was a... frightening experience, especially when my first experience was when I was thirteen. But like many people, I've been there, overcame the loss, and continue to live on. So let's keep Monty in our memories, even after we come in terms with his loss.

Like I said on Tumblr, I don't want to put words into the mouth of a person I barely knew so I'll say this: celebrate Monty's memory in a way one would enjoy it (and _even referencing_ death is not something one would enjoy, mind you).

_Farewell, Monty Oum. May your soul know peace._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3. The First Step<strong>

The morning light was filling the ballroom. Many people were still sleeping, although some started to show untameable energy reserves.

"Wake up, lazy bum!" Nora chirply said to sleeping Ren.  
>"Shut up or you're won't make it to the initiation in perfect shape!" a blue-haired boy growled in anger, but Nora made light of it.<p>

The two packed their things and went to their bathrooms to change into their regular outfits. Nora was excited about the field exam, while Ren kept a blank face.

Other students started to wake up as well, thanks to the ruckus from few minutes ago. Many started to pack up their things, while others decided to spend some time lying around a bit.

Zelony could tell that Bruin was faring better than the evening before. They where soonly approached by Rouge, Pearl, and Tangerina. Bruin looked up, a small smile appearing on his face.

"G-Good morning."  
>"You're such a mess," Rouge giggled.<br>"Are you always so..." Zelony struggled for the right word, but Rouge helped him:  
>"Spirited?"<br>"Not exactly the word I was looking for. Besides, I don't there exists a proper word for your kind of behavior."  
>"Oh, my feelings! I feel hurt!" she exclaimed with fake pain.<br>"So how's the prince there is doing?" Pearl asked.  
>"'Prince'? He still looks like a Bunboy to me," Tangerina chipped in.<br>"Cut it off," Zelony said. "You're acting out of the line."  
>"Now you're gonna lecture us on the ways of a 'true Hunter', is that it?" the fox Faunus said, hostility in her voice. "Then think again. Come on, Tangerina, we're leaving."<p>

The two then left Bruin, Zelony, and Rouge. The green-haired boy was angry at the two Faunus, but then again human-Faunus relationship were bad to begin with. He was packing his things in fury, while Bruin took quite a lot of time. Rouge looked at the brown-haired boy with amusement.

"You're still here?" Bruin asked her.  
>"Oh, intimidated, aren't you?" Rouge said with a mysterious smile.<br>"Give him a break," Zelony requested. "Initiation's today so everyone needs to be in a good form."  
>"You're such a bore!" the girl exclaimed and left them.<br>"Are all Huntresses-in-training so weird?" Bruin asked.  
>"Heck if I know," Zelony shrugged.<br>"Good answer."

A blue-haired woman appeared, her eyes piercing Zelony. He didn't appear happy about her sudden appearance.

"Nicandra," the green-haired man said with empty voice. "To what we owe appearance to Goodwitch's clone?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"You're looking kinda like her, although the hair are different. And oh! You don't have nerdy glasses."

Bruin laughed, earning an angry look from Nicandra.

"Not only you're insulting me, but you're also insulting a teacher!" she vented off her anger and left them.  
>"Come on, let's go," Zelony said. "We need to change and eat something."<br>"Okay."

* * *

><p>Bruin and Zelony were sitting in the cafeteria. Bruin had some toasts and scrambled eggs along with an apple juice. Zelony went with some pancakes and few ham sandwiches, choosing soda for his drink.<p>

"That's not a healthy drink for a breakfast, I think," Bruin commented.  
>"Do I look sick?" Zelony asked, gesturing to his widely smiling face.<br>"No," he chuckled.

Then a blond boy with spiky hair appeared. He seemed to be a bit sad.

"Hey, Maize!" Zelony waved his hand calling the blond to him.  
>"You know him?" Bruin asked.<br>"We met yesterday in the airship."  
>"You!?" the blond exclaimed.<br>"Hey there, Strawhead," he greeted him.  
>"You think I'll be so forgiving?"<br>"Has... something happened?" the brown-haired boy asked. There was some strange tension between the two.  
>"Funny you should ask," Zelony replied with nervous chuckle.<br>"He made a fun of my name even though I didn't make fun of his," the blonde replied. "You better be apologizing now."  
>"First Jaune will apologize to me, then I might consider doing the same," the green-haired boy smiled.<br>"What? I don't follow."  
>"Long story," Zelony said then turned to Maize, "So you're gonna sit with us or be you're gonna join Jaune there?" He pointed at another blond boy who was sitting at another table.<br>"Neither," and he went at the opposite direction Zelony was pointing.  
>"Second day at school and already making 'negative friends'," Bruin commented.<br>"It's called 'e-ne-my'," he slowly said. "Besides, I already made a 'positive' friend, haven't I?" and he patted the other boy on back.

Bruin wasn't exactly certain if he could be considered a 'positive friend'. The yesterday display didn't give a good impression of him for sure. He decided to not answer.

Meanwhile Nicandra was sitting with Rouge at another table. The blue-haired girl was having cereal, while dark pink-haired one was eating ham sandwhiches. Both went with water to drink.

"What do you think about team assignment?" Rouge asked the other girl. "I heard it'll be part of the initiation."  
>"As long as I won't end up with this Bruin person on the team I can be with anyone on the team," she replied.<br>"But he's such an innocent boy!"

Nicandra looked at Rouge suspiciously, but the other girl ignored her look.

"Are you all right?" Nicandra asked after a moment of silence.  
>"You pour soul, you're no fun too," Rouge saddened a bit.<br>"Then I am happy about it. This is a combat school, there's no sense in playing game."  
>"Hello, Nicandra," a boy appeared.<br>"Good morning, Thistle," the blue-haired girl replied. Rouge burst into laughter.  
>"Am I missing something?" Thistle asked.<br>"No, Rouge is simply being herself," Nicandra sighed.  
>"May I join you? I don't know anyone else here aside of you," the boy asked.<br>"Yes, besides, your presence will be far more better than her," the blue-haired girl replied.  
>"Okay," was the boy's only response.<p>

* * *

><p>After the breakfast, the first years students went to the locker rooms.<p>

"What's your weapon?" Zelony asked Bruin.  
>"I have this collapsible staff, it can also turn into a spear and a crossbow," the other boy replied. "What about you?"<br>"This." Zelony showed Bruin his butterfly-shaped yoyo.  
>"O-kay," the brown-haired boy replied. "Weird choice for a weapon."<br>"You got me!" Zelony chuckled. "I can't retaliate that."  
>"I didn't say anything about 'bad' or 'wrong'," Bruin pouted.<p>

Then a blue-haired boy appeared and passed them. Bruin was so scared when he saw him, he hid himself behind a bit taller Zelony.

"Hey, have you seen locker 201?" Pearl asked a blond boy with spiky hair. The boy immediately dropped his weapon: a deck of cards. "I don't bite," she added after seeing his reaction.  
>"Th-There," he pointed further down the alley.<br>"Thanks, Strawhead," she replied and left him.  
>"Maize, be more confident," Jaune who was next to him advised. "Girls are looking for confident guys. Look how professionals do it." He went for two conversing girls, interrupting their conversation. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."<br>"You again!?" Weiss said irritated.  
>"That's <em>so<em> not gonna work," Maize said to himself in disbelief.

The conversation soon turned into disadvantage for Jaune. He just tried to recruit...

"Hey, isn't that Pyrrha Nikos!?" Bruin exclaimed, his sudden enthusiasm surprising Zelony.  
>"You know her?" he asked the brown-haired boy.<br>"Of course! She graduated from Sanctum as a _top_ student! And she won Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a _row_!"  
>"This is turning out interesting indeed," Nicandra noted. She appeared out of nowhere, startling the boys.<br>"Don't scare people like that!" Bruin growled.  
>"What do you mean by 'interesting'?" Zelony asked.<br>"Weiss Schnee of Schnee Dust Company is also joining Beacon this year. Actually, Pyrrha and Weiss were talking with each other until that person interrupted them. Does he have no manners?" she shook her head and left the lockers.  
>"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Goodwitch's voice echoed from the speakers. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."<p>

Zelony waved beckoning Bruin to catch up with him as he made for the exit. They came upon Jaune who was helplessly lying on the floor.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked the boy.  
>"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"<p>

Ruby and Zelony approached him and gave him a helping hand.

"'Snow Angel' _probably_ wasn't the best start," Yang remarked.  
>"Girls come in all flavors," Bruin stated, earning a questioning look from the blond boy. "Something I learned back at Haven."<br>"Come on, Jaune, let's go," Ruby said.  
>"Onwards!" Zelony cheered.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruin and the rest of his party arrived at Beacon Cliff. Of the teachers, only Ozpin and Goodwitch were present. There were silver, square plates with two axes crossed on a circle of laurels. The woman called out half of Hunters- and Huntresses-to-be to and instructed them to take places on the plates.<p>

Ozpin was the first one to speak, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."  
>"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'," Godwitch now spoke. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates" she paused for a moment, "today."<p>

Few students gulped. Bruin and Maize were hoping to not happen upon the blue-haired boy and any kind of girl respectively.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby groaned in the distance. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."  
>"See? I told you—!" Nora started to speak with Ren but Ozpin interrupted her.<br>"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way." A crow cawed in the distance. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you _will_ die."

Now Jaune gulped loudly in nervous laughter.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." A bitter thought entered Bruin's mind, That's certainly comforting. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"  
>Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"<br>"_Good_!" Ozpin appeared to ignore Jaune's question. "Now, take your positions."

Students started to assume various poses. It wasn't long before Zelony was the first launched student from his platform. He was shocked a bit, but quickly regained his compose and soared through the sky. Thistle was next and Bruin followed after.

Now, a real test began.

* * *

><p><strong>February 5th, 2015<strong>

**Author's Notes**

The Monty Oum note is on the top since I felt it should be there and not at the end of the chapter.

Aside of that, actual fighting is about to happen! BUt first: landing strategies!  
>And I really don't know how I should partner team BRNZ members. I said Bruin-Zelony and Nicandra-Rouge since the chemistry would be good and all, but I don't know...<p> 


	8. Chapter 4: The Emerald Forest

(February 13th, 2015)

**Chapter 4. The Emerald Forest**

Over a dozen bodies were soaring across the sky. Several people propelled their flight with their weapon to land further into the forest.

Rouge was using Sylph as her 'means of transport', using her wings to slowly decend onto the ground. Nicandra was employing ice ramps to help her arrive onto the mainland. Thistle was firing bullets at the ground to slow down his arrival, and the blue haired boy employed a similar strategy. Zelony embeded his yoyo into a tree branch and swung, performing a three-point landing.

Bruin was at the same time both excited and scared: this was the first time he was doing such thing. Back in Haven he trained in variety of situations, but this was something new. He had to come up with some landing strategy real quick or he'd end up with a major injury if he'd survive the impact. Then an idea struck him.

He used his Semblance with his weapon in its crossbow form by creating an Auric rope attached to the weapon's bolt. Around hundred yards away he noticed a tall tree and shot. The bolt embeded into the trunk high above the ground. Bruin was yanked by the Auric rope and on his way to the tree hit few branches which slowed him. Then he hit the trunk head on and the impact resulted in losing his control over the Semblance and falling onto the ground. He managed to sit with his back against the tree to catch a breath, but passed out.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Nicandra was battling some Beowolves in other area of the Emerald Forest. Several lightning bolts and ice shards flew across the battlefield and defeated the Grimm. Then she heard another monster coming at her and conjured a flaming tornado around her. The create died when it came upon the fiery whirlwind.<p>

"Nice job, Nic," a female voice came from behind her.  
>"I suppose this makes us partners then," Nicandra replied looking at Rouge. "Also, please call me 'Nicandra'."<br>"Have anyone told you you're no fun?" Rouge asked with a chuckle.  
>"This is a combat school, <em>not<em> a circus."  
>"So any idea where is this abandoned temple?"<br>"We arrived from that cliff," Nicandra pointed at a distant hill, "and we were launched in the opposite direction. We need to continue further that way," and she pointed the oppose direction.  
>"Makes sense."<br>"Let's continue," Nicandra said and started to walk, followed by bored Rouge.

* * *

><p>Pearl landed with the help of her weapons: the claws which she used to 'slide down' a tree in spiral. She was a bit disappointed that no Grimm welcomed her. Her thoughts strayed to the possible partners, there were few 'categories' to consider. Faunus haters where definite 'no', yet she didn't crossed out humans from her list altogether. She hoped to end up with a Faunus, but life wasn't so giving so she had to accept anyone who'd end up with her.<p>

She looked at the Beacon Cliff and went the opposite way since that was were the abandoned temple should be. As she walked she grew restless: quite some time passed since she started her search, around an hour or so. There was no one in sight, apart of few wild animals. Something wrong was happening, she was certain of that.

Then she heard sounds of battle and rushed in their direction. Pearl arrived to a view of a blond man fighting with Boarbatusks and Ursai. He had a strange weapon of choice: cards. They were circling around him and when he waved with his hands the card attacked that target. She finally decided to step in.

"Need a hand?" she clawed a Boarbatusk who was thrown into a tree and dispersed into black mist.  
>"That'd be great!" he shouted as he jumped back to evade a swipe from an Ursa.<p>

Pearl dipped one of her claws into the Ursa which attacked the man and quickly removed it. The beast roared in pain and just as it was to disperse it fell onto the woman. Few Boarbatusks saw this as an opportunity to kill her and charged at her, but the man came between them and formed a shield from his cards. The trick worked to a degree as one of the monsters managed to break through the defenses. Pearl, who recovered after the man shielded her, performed a swift uppercut on the Boarbatusk. She then kicked it midair sending it across the battlefield and it dispersed.

Few more Boarbatusks and a single Ursa remained. The girl went with the large monster and as she was to scratch if a few times, she was cut by a few cards.

"What gives!?" she shouted at the boy.  
>"I-I thought you'd take the Boarbatusks!" the man replied angrily.<br>"Then _you_ go get them!" she replied with a commanding time to which he complied.

After finishing the battle, the woman approched the man and measured him with an intent look. The man was quite nervous, even hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm Pearl."  
>"M-Maize," the man replied.<br>"Are you always this uptight?" Pearl asked with an annoying face.  
>"I d-don't know what you're talking about," he cried out from his hands.<br>"Since obviously you and I were alone before and now we've met, we're partners now."  
>"Gosh," the boy muttered under his breath. Pearl looked at him as if asking what he said. "You okay there?"<br>Pearl simply laughed at that. "Let's get going. The temple is that way," she said pointing deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>Rouge was following Nicandra in silence. Occasionally, the two slain a few Grimm that appeared at random.<p>

Suddenly Nicandra paused for a second.

"What is it?" Rouge asked, but was shushed by her partner.  
>Something moved in the bushes and Nicandra called out, "Who goes there?"<p>

A two-headed snake Grimm rushed at the two women, attempting to chop of their heads. Nicandra send a flurry of ice shards, while Rouge smacked the monster with her weapon in the whip form. That only angered the creature.

"Two heads, long tail," Nicandra commented. "You take the heads! I'll try to disable the tail!" she commanded and rushed to the Grimm's behind.

Rouge was alterting between sword and whip forms of her weapon, occasionally relying on Dust injected into the weapon's handle. She managed to scar the Grimm with the help of lightning Dust. On the other hand, Nicandra was having some problems with the monster. Despite her tries to freeze it in the place, the creature broke from the icy casing with ease. She also tried magma pools and lightning bolts but without success.

"Rouge, how is it going?"  
>"Fun!" the dark pink-haired woman replied and for the first time since the initiation's start summoned a spirit. Gnome dropped from a brown emblem onto the ground and several spiky rocks emerged from the impact zone and struck one of the heads. Then the spirit vanished.<br>"This tail is proving too much trouble! We must withdra—!"

Nicandra was sent flying into a tree by the snake's powerful tail. Rouge summoned an earth wall in front of her blocking the attack from both heads and rushed to her partner. She summoned the water spirit who healed Nicandra, while Rouge was defending them from the onslaught. She was about to get hit with the tail when it suddenly was frozen in a large crystal. Rouge looked around and noticed Nicandra rushing to her.

"We leave. _Now_," she commanded.  
>"O-Okay," Rouge hesitantly replied.<br>"We might have better chances of beating it if we find more people. Now run!"

The two now sprinted into the direction they were previously walking leaving the angered Grimm to itself. It would soonly free itself and go after them. They had to rush.

* * *

><p>Thistle was walking without any idea of where to go. He only knew that he had to collect a relic piece from an abandoned temple with his partner. A new problem appeared before the man: he had no partner.<p>

Then a blue-haired man appeared as if to save the other man from his distress. He then drew his weapon, the dualblade, and bent it slightly revealing a string coming from it. He then drew an arrow from the quiver on his back.

"Fight me," he commanded.  
>"Why? We're partners now. Partners don't fight?" Thistle was unsure of his last statement and turned into into a question.<p>

The blue-haired man then shot the arrow, but Thistle just blocked it a foot before him with a wave of his staff. The other boy the shoot three arrows in rapid succession, but Thistle evaded them. He then when head on and struck his opponent's guts with the staff's head. He then followed it few more hits and the other man landed several yards away from him. The blue-haired man stood up, switched his weapon's mode to dualblade, and slashed Thistle a few times. The purple-haired man then jumped back, reversed the grip of his staff, and shoot a few bullets at his enemy. The other man twirled his weapon on front of him blocking the shots and followed it with a rushed thrust. Thistle got hit and struck the other man with the staff's head, but he simply jumped back.

"That is enough," he said.  
>"I don't understand," Thistle replied.<br>"I was testing you. I don't want to end up with a weakling as a partner."  
>"Do I pass the test?"<br>"Yes, you're quite a warrior, I must admit."  
>"I am Thistle Sophie," the purple-haired man introduced himself.<br>"Larimar... Mikulio," the blue-haired man replied with cold voice. "The temple is this way. Let's not waste time on useless banter."

Suddenly Larimar heard a shot and turned around: a Beowolf was slowly dissipating. He looked at Thistle whose face remained strangely neutral despite saving him. There was something unsettling about the purple-haired boy that was worrying Larimar. He would at least have four years to see who Thistle truly was.

The two then continued their quest for the abandoned temple.

* * *

><p>Zelony just slain another group of Beowolves. How long has it been since they started the initiation? He estimated around hour and a half to two. There was no sight of anyone or the temple. He started to wonder if he hadn't lost his way in the forest: after all it was quite expansive. He was walking in random directions since he considered finding a partner the primary objective. Finding a relic without a partner would kinda be weird. They were also graded during the initiation: he wondered if his meandering was giving him negative points.<p>

Suddenly he heard a group of men laughing and followed the noise. He came to a view of two men bullying someone. When he approached them he noticed a familar brown-haired man.

"Bruin!" he exclaimed.  
>"Oh? You know each other?" the man with brown hair and armor on asked with a sickening grin.<br>"What's it to you?" Zelony asked with a frown.  
>"Russel, get him."<p>

The man commanded his partner with the green mohawk who attacked Zelony with a couple of dagger slashes. The yoyo wielder simply crouched, startling the boy named Russel. He then low-kicked him and the man fell on his back. Zelony punched him into face and he passed out.

Zelony looked around and noticed that Bruin was dragged in the distance by the other man. He catched up with them without being noticed. He used his yoyo to knock the other man from behind with a hit on his head's back. He put the bullies together against a tree.

He then approached Bruin and gently woke him up. The other man opened his eyes, but closed them immediately. The sunlight was hurting his eyes a bit. After a moment he opened them leaving narrow holes.

"Wh-who—?" he asked.  
>"Are you all right?" Zelony asked. "They didn't beat you much?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"I see few bruises here and there," he commented. "Nothing that Aura can't heal."<br>"Th-that voice—!"  
>"Yeah, it's me, Zelony," the man replied with a smile. "You were attacked by some Russel and his partner." He growled the last few words. "But I dealt with them."<br>"E-eh..."  
>"They're just knocked out," he calmed Bruin's worried train of thought. "The staff will deal with them, I'm sure."<br>"Let's go."

Bruin didn't want to stay there much longer. Two bullies attacked him out nowhere which he was still knocked wasn't a pleasant company. Plus, there were Grimm around and four people together would certainly attract them quicker than a pair. So it was a logical conclusion to go straight for the relics now and be done with the initiation.

"Already? But you just woke up, after being bullied nonetheless! You sure you don't need a rest?"  
>"I was knocked out by a tree, I think rested enough," Bruin joked trying to make light of his current situation.<br>"We're partners now by the way," Zelony said.  
>"Better you then them," Bruin pointed at the two bullies in the distance.<br>"Hey!" Zelony protested. "Am I a Grimm now!?"

They both laughed. Then they agreed on a direction of their walk towards to abandoned temple and continued their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Finally a new chapter! This is nothing interesting I'm afraid. Partnering the characters seems so rushed. RWBY and JNPR doesn't appear as I couldn't find anything that would work out good, but Cardin and Russel are in, mainly because I think that "Jaunedice" was kind of rushed (i.e. time skip) and said that Cardin bullies everyone and there wasn't any bullying showed performed by him in the show before "Jaunedice" (those 'flashbacks' hardly count as "shown before"). Also, I wrote this all _today_ (February 13th, 2015), that's quite an accomplishment I presume.

Also, I'm considering some romance in the story. Team RWBY will not get love interests in form of my OCs since I aim for the story to be faithful to the actual show. Romance will mainly happen 'within' my OCs (that is _sooo_ poorly written). What do you think about it?

I also decided to put dates on top of each chapter. I think that some people may like to know when the story was last updated and such things.


End file.
